


【Batman&Bruce Wayne/蝙布】Below the surface of love 爱入膏肓

by Hitchconbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, M/M, brucewayne - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitchconbat/pseuds/Hitchconbat
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne and Batman are two separate person in Gotham?This is a story about the Batman and Bruce Wayne the only heir of The Wayne family, and the  background of this story is according to《The Batman：Court of owls》.It has two perspectives, one from Bruce(fin) and the other is from Batman (to be continued)Some preconditions maybe help you understand this story, I hope so.
Relationships: Batman/Bruce Wayne - Relationship, Batman/brucewayne, 蝙布 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The batman and Bruce Wayne are two separate person in Gotham. The doomed shooting accident happened but didn't kill Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, though it did hurt them seriously. They died earlier. And Bruce was too sad too stay in Gotham, so he decided to go abroad(maybe UK or any other developed country, that depends...) anyway...  
> Bruce finished his graduate degree(maybe two or more degrees? Since he was so talented and intelligent) and finally came back to Gotham, determined to carry on his dear parents career——helping this city to be better and more importantly, dedicating to decrease the crime rate, but it didn't work very well. There was no doubt that Bruce heard about the Batman, a mysterious vigilante wearing bat costume, "like a Halloween guy", the police said. But Bruce never took it seriously. Deeply inside, he did not think it was true.  
> One day when Bruce was invited to attend an official exhibition about Gotham history and cut the ribbon, he didn't realized that behind the stage lay a big bomb. Actually no one realized the crisis except The Batman——Again The Batman saved them. And that was the first time that Bruce Wayne, the young billionaire with a desperate desire to change Gotham, recognized that the Batman was real, and even more——he was young, or at least just like him; he didn't have enough money to make equipment, and he was not an old hand of being a vigilante.  
> But he was real. HE WAS REAL. You could not imagine how happy Bruce was when he confirmed by himself that the tale about Batman was true. Bruce said thanks to Batman and noticed that Batman was hurt and bleeding, so he asked sincerely if he could give him some help, maybe providing some useful high-tech equipment to him, but Batman kept silent after he ensured that this famous billionaire was safe. Then he left when he saw the police. And that, from my imagine, can be the first time they met.  
> After that Bruce began to seek a feasible way to get in touch with Batman and he got it——Jim Gordon, the police officer. Batman accepted his suggestions and help from Wayne enterprise . They began to be familiar and close.  
> They got tacit mutual understanding and both of them secretly cherished it. Then Bruce, thanks to the enlightenment of Alfred, came to realized that he fell in love with Batman. So did Batman of course, but he did not realize that until Bruce told him that he had a feeling about him.  
> Then they were in love, very kind and intimate. They trusted 100 percent to each other. Bruce built the Batcave to his dearest boyfriend just under the Wayne manor. Batman loved Bruce silently and deeply. His love was so strong and genuine that Bruce could not help but got flush. The world was like a heaven while each and every day was blessed. It was just too beautiful too be imagined.  
> But it did not last long. Batman found the trace of a brutal organization of assassinators, named the Court of Owls. They were mysterious, ruthless and powerful, ruling the talons which seemed like immortal and unhurt. Batman was targeted by court, maybe even Bruce(like Batman guessed). They trapped Bat and hurt him severely, they tortured him physically and mentally. Batman was overwhelmed with sorrow and pain but no one knew he was captured by the court, even included his love of life, Bruce Wayne.  
> Batman almost died in the labyrinth.

1

布鲁斯那年四十九岁，保养得再好眼角也爬上了细纹，抿紧的唇角牵引出浅浅的笑涡，仿佛还是昔年眼波流转时无双的好模样……发梢不显眼的干枯却悄悄地泄露了岁月流逝的端倪。他脸上曾经永远存在的若带讥讽的笑意也不见了，取而代之的是一种或可称之为淡漠，或可称作沉静的表情。

但眼睛还像从前一样。蝙蝠侠端着酒杯，凝视着半隐半现的那个矜持而挺拔的背影，谨慎地藏起心底的贪婪。

像一场钻石与星空堆砌成的梦境。人群稀疏错开，那人像多年前的某一次、某几次，无数次那样转身望来。明明只是几步的距离，却像隔着山隔着海。

天蓝得让人心疼，倒映进他的瞳孔，深处有小鹿般的神色，湿润明亮，只是已经很多年不曾流泪或动摇。早年会在恋人的一道陈年伤疤上反复摩挲、温柔亲吻的年轻首富，最终为人夫，为人父，都是无可撼动的岿然角色。或许柔情而温和，但终究被岁月打磨，逐渐沉默而鲜有波澜。

布鲁斯看上去过得还不错。蝙蝠侠觉得欣慰。没有了他带给他的殚精竭虑的隐忧与牵扯，他可以平淡而优雅地趟过岁月的暗礁与磋磨，不必担惊受怕，饱受折磨。

他是扛不住老的人，面相经得住年岁考验身体却不行。年轻时以命相搏、靠各类药物与针头维系的日夜里早早熬干了底子，卸下一口气后即刻变本加厉反扑。几十年前为钳制发疯的外星人从十六楼上被甩下时摔断过的肋骨终于发难，当年为固定被折断的脊柱而钉入的钢钉，随时间流逝被磨损，逐渐不堪重负，开始以绵绵不绝的疼痛作为提示，他不得不再次接受手术将三根老旧的钢钉替换，即使打了吗啡，也还是几乎在手术中因大量出汗而脱水晕厥。  
手术一切顺利，只是伤痕累累的骨骼和肌肉再也无法负荷过高强度的活动，起初只是不能训练，渐渐演变为无法跑太长的路，最后连稍长时间的步行都吃力。那时候增生疯长的骨刺已经完全破坏了骨骼应有的结构刺穿关节囊，令他每走一步都疼痛难忍。

整个过程缓慢又无可逆转。医生的结论与暗示基本一致：陈年痼疾引发的退行性病变，没法治。但事实就是如此，也总是如此，欠下的债总要还，非人力可抗。蝙蝠侠靠在稳固的吧台旁，无可无不可地想。

布鲁斯当然看到他了，就随手在旁边的香槟塔上取了一杯香槟，含笑朝这边走过来，跟蝙蝠侠礼节性地碰杯。蝙蝠侠下意识地回以浅笑，将晶莹剔透的酒杯凑近唇边。布鲁斯却没有习惯性地抿一口微晃的酒液，只跟他碰过之后就将杯子放在了吧台上。

蝙蝠侠下意识地顿了顿，也跟着放下了杯子，这口酒也就省了。

手术后三个星期内，医嘱禁止服用一切刺激性食物或饮料。蝙蝠侠微微垂眼，不置可否地看着杯中的淡金色酒液，禁令是金属色的锁链捆住了他的行动与手脚，思绪却像轻烟曼雾般丝缕地渗出来，让他想起了有关姜汁汽水和牛奶的往事，一时间有些出神。

直到布鲁斯先开了口，问他最近过得怎么样。

蝙蝠侠回过神来，望着他默默点了点头，说还不错，没有提他最近经历的那场手术。布鲁斯无论如何不该知道这些，蝙蝠侠想，两个人分开这么多年也不曾见过，更何况这是在布鲁斯第一个孩子满百天的庆宴上，提这个总归不合时……

“你情况怎么样了？”布鲁斯问，“我是说，手术后的恢复。”

蝙蝠侠愣了愣。“还好。”他答道，犹豫了一下，低低地补了一句：“多谢。”

好吧，看来布鲁斯还是知道了；也算在他意料之中。知道就知道吧，也没什么。

布鲁斯微笑了一下，轻轻摇了摇头，没再开口。

气氛一时又沉默下来。

一会儿阿尔弗瑞德过来了，抱着个裹得严实的襁褓，身后跟着孩子的妈妈。

蝙蝠侠认出了那张美丽而明艳的脸，一时目光闪动，意味莫名。

瑞秋·道斯。

她到底还是答应了布鲁斯。

蝙蝠侠没出声，朝韦恩夫人露出一个浅而温和的微笑。瑞秋注意到了，立即优雅地颔首作为回礼，明亮而温柔的眼睛微微眯起，有种不拘约束的天真和茫然，但并不显得失礼。她似乎在脑海中搜索回忆了几秒，但很快放弃了——显然，即使已经跟布鲁斯·韦恩有了第一个孩子，她也还没能真正做到在丈夫庞大而错综的社交圈里八面玲珑、游刃有余。

“Bruce. ”瑞秋走上前来，自然地挽住布鲁斯的臂弯，一袭曳地修身的月白色Valentino，端庄而温婉，是妥帖而令人折服的惊艳。

布鲁斯转过身，温柔地揽过她玲珑的腰，小心地拨开襁褓逗了逗半睡不醒的小婴儿，看着她像小海豚一样吐着口水泡泡，笑着示意管家将孩子抱给站在身边的男人看看。

“我女儿。”

蝙蝠侠低头凝视着那张稚嫩的小脸，粉嘟嘟的小嘴用力地努着，有滋有味地吸吮着胖胖的手指头。

“她叫玛莎。”

蝙蝠侠倏然抬头。

布鲁斯此时恰好偏过脸去答了瑞秋一句什么，然后笑着在她的侧颊上吻了一下。

他再转回脸来的时候，蝙蝠侠已经恢复了正常，正垂下眼温柔地理了理襁褓的褶皱，往下压了点被子帮孩子挡光。布鲁斯莞尔微笑，然后示意阿尔弗瑞德可以抱走了。

“老爷，您该去致辞了。”

“知道了。”

布鲁斯朝一如从前般寡言的男人得体地颔首微笑，然后转身在瑞秋光洁的额头上落下一枚轻吻，“Honey, wait a sec. ”

2.

蝙蝠侠望着布鲁斯，看他漫不经心地绕进人群中心，边整理领结边随手端了侍者托盘上的一杯香槟，用手指弹了弹薄而清透的杯壁，周围的人群便自动自发地为他让出一圈空地来。

布鲁斯习惯性地用手指搭了搭西装扣，环视了一圈人群，微微露出那种上流人物之间心照不宣的、刻意地表示谦逊实则是纡尊降贵式的笑容，开始说话。

他已经很久没有见过这样的布鲁斯了。蝙蝠侠想。不，或许用“他已经很久没有面对面地见过布鲁斯了”这样的说法更严谨些。

最后一次他们面对彼此的时候，中间隔着窒息般的沉默和足以将整座城市淹没的大雨。那天夜里蝙蝠侠拼死从法庭的迷宫里逃出来。他不知道自己在里面被困了多久，只记得出来后做的第一件事是拖着一身伤和几根摔断的肋骨，趁着短暂喘息的时机约布鲁斯在犯罪巷见面——那不是个足够理想的地方，尤其对于他们两个人来说，可却是蝙蝠侠当时能在保持清醒和冷静的状态下所能到达的离布鲁斯最近的地方。布鲁斯在接到通讯后五分钟内赶到，兰博基尼一个甩尾堵在巷口，车轮斜飞上马路牙，刹车片由于过热与摩擦发出刺耳尖叫，像轰鸣的电锯运转着落在钢铁般的耳膜上。布鲁斯揣着伞奔下车，朝让他焚心般担忧了数十个小时的人冲过来，却在距离对方几步远的时候被蝙蝠侠一句话喝止。

蝙蝠侠背对着他，说我没事，你不必担心，也不用过来。有些事我们需要谈谈。  
布鲁斯硬生生刹住脚步，脸上生动的表情慢慢凝固成失色的冰。

走之前说要去处理些事情，之后数十个小时里杳无音讯，蝙蝠灯整整亮了一晚上，戈登独自守在楼顶冻的瑟瑟发抖却无人出现。他从最开始的如坐针毡，到发疯了似的派人挨个下到地下井里、到最不起眼的小巷里、到一切蝙蝠侠可能出现的地方翻找寻觅，统统没有结果。  
如今那个人站在这儿，拒绝他靠近，连面都不让他见，一如既往地克制而冷静。  
然后他说——像什么也没发生过一样——说，布鲁斯，我们需要谈谈。  
仿佛那个人间蒸发了般一声不吭消失了三天的人不是他。  
仿佛他这饱受折磨的七十二个小时是自作自受，与他无关。  
蝙蝠侠一向想来就来，想走就走，而他布鲁斯•韦恩也一向呼之即来挥之即去。  
多么般配。  
布鲁斯自嘲地笑了一声，心仿佛被一只小而恶毒的兽“咯吱”咬了一口，酸痛难当。他屏着疼默然半晌，在扭头就走的暴怒和把他钉在原地的担忧之间挣扎，终于还是执拗而艰涩地迈过了那道坎，说了句我不相信。  
说完他坚持要上前，结果还没抬脚就被一枚破空而来的蝙蝠镖不留情面地阻在当场。锋利的暗器擦着鞋尖，深深钉进地面。  
布鲁斯条件反射地向后踉跄了一步，僵住了。  
他扶着路灯杆，惊怒而茫然地抬头凝视那个微微侧身的背影，只觉得那枚蝙蝠镖不是扎进地里，而是扎在他的心上。心立时破了个大洞，顺着那个破口裂开黑暗的罅隙，呼呼地往里灌着冷风。  
一团乱麻似的思绪裹缠着话语堵在胸口，他直愣愣地瞪着蝙蝠侠的背影，一时间只觉得气血一股脑地往上涌。  
雨水顺着额发淌下来，沿着脖颈流进早已湿透的白衬衫里，冰得布鲁斯一激灵。他用梦幻般的眼神望着那个飘忽的影子一样的人，握着的伞的手缓缓垂下，慢慢松开。黑伞已经拉开了系带，却没来得及撑开，就这么散开砸在地上，溅起的泥水脏了他的裤脚。  
大雨滂沱。布鲁斯却突然诡异地安静下来。  
蝙蝠侠半隐在灯下照不到的暗影里，依旧没转过身来。他嘶声低吼，布鲁斯，现在不是时候。  
布鲁斯浑身剧烈地一颤，仿佛被蝙蝠侠这句话触到了某根极度敏感的神经。他重重地一拳砸在路灯上，像猛地被捅了一刀似的突然红了眼。  
或许永远都不是时候！  
布鲁斯沉默的咆哮撕开雨幕，忍无可忍地朝那个漆黑的背影砸过去。

云上一道炸雷。

雨水铺天盖地地泼下，坠向钢铁丛林矗立的地面。仿佛过了一个世纪那么漫长，蝙蝠侠缓缓转过身来。布鲁斯死死盯着他，看着对方缓缓走进路灯照射出的昏黄光影里。  
模糊的视线中，他终于看清了对方残破面罩下苍白的脸。随着他的移动，这时布鲁斯才注意到蝙蝠侠脚下蓄积的雨水反射出的颜色竟然是暗红的。  
一瞬间，他脸上血色尽褪。  
布鲁斯痉挛般攥紧手指，倒吸了一口凉气就要冲过去。  
那不是我的血，蝙蝠侠说，你再靠近一步，我就走。  
布鲁斯下意识地停住。  
然后他听到蝙蝠侠低声喃喃，没错，布鲁斯，永远都不是时候。尤其是对你和我来说。  
五步之遥，布鲁斯看着蝙蝠侠从怀里掏出一个透明的防水袋，在手心里微不可察地握了握。路灯太暗，又有反光，只能依稀看清是个盒子状的东西。  
蝙蝠侠慢慢弯腰，把防水袋稳妥地放在人行道稍微高出一段的边台上。他凝神注视着，欲言又止，最后说了一句，布鲁斯，瑞秋一直在等你。  
布鲁斯浑身一震，难以置信地慢慢睁大眼睛，忽然不可自抑地颤栗起来。  
蝙蝠侠背转过身，他微微弓着背，似乎是有些艰难地喘了口气，掏出了钩爪枪。

布鲁斯已经浑身湿透，那把伞被雨水冲到了身后，挡在在消防栓和路灯之间。他站在原地，看着蝙蝠侠的黑色轮廓如幽灵般消失在泼天大雨中，再没回头。

3.

之后的很长一段时间里，对蝙蝠侠来说，布鲁斯·韦恩是电脑屏幕上一个稳定移动的红点，是批量生产的报纸头版上清晰度聊胜于无的灰黄色平面照，是定格在望远镜片上的隐蔽凝视，是长久而缓慢拉长的沉默。他重新成为蝙蝠侠在有限的视野里观察和守护的城市的一部分，淹没在后者日复一日的平淡记录里，与巨大的事件平静地共处，让蝙蝠侠重新感受到不安的消退，一点点微弱又美丽的生命的体征，与静水流深般的空落。  
性情往往不过是命运的另一种称谓。对于这世上的有些人来说，“后顾之忧”是一种穷极一生也不能拥有的奢侈的期待。

（我十分想念你，但我什么也没有。他本想说。但有什么用呢？终究没多这一句嘴。）

4\. 

蝙蝠侠站在庭院青藤缠绕的石板路前，默默地抬头望了望哥谭难得的晴朗夜空。身后有个人走上前来，与他并肩而立。  
“还是不太适应这样人多的场合？”  
他偏了偏脸，含糊地应了一声，目光自然地落在布鲁斯浸在月光中的侧脸上，忽然被他鬓角微染的霜色扎了眼。  
当年那个能被他一句话气到跳脚还死拽着他披风不放的任性青年，一边阴着脸给他包扎伤口一边屏着呼吸偷偷难过的年轻富豪……  
那个站在雨中淋了一整夜的、为了他一度变得不像他自己的布鲁斯，现在也能云淡风轻地站在他身边，隔着一段礼节性的疏离与亲切，像多年未见的老友般从容得体地问一句——

“还没遇上合适的人吗？”

蝙蝠侠忍不住屏息了两秒，又把胸中的一口气缓缓吐出，温和地笑道：  
“大概。”

布鲁斯坦然地点了点头说，需要耐心。他认真地思索了一会儿，忽地问蝙蝠侠说，你是不是去了欧洲。

蝙蝠侠愣了愣，说去呆了几天。他没解释原因，布鲁斯也善解人意地谨守着社交的底线，没再多问。  
气氛又静默下来。

蝙蝠侠却忍不住想起那趟欧洲之行。现在想来，那算是他最后一次出远门的机会了，在他隐伏在韦恩庄园的玫瑰园里看着布鲁斯用一束玫瑰将瑞秋迎进门之后。布鲁斯转身的时候他看到了他左手手心里藏着那个他无比熟悉的、长久凝视却不曾真正打开过的锦盒。他曾用探测仪扫描过它无数遍，每扫描过一遍就像他想象中用自己的手指摩挲过它一遍了一样——他知道那里面嵌的是什么。

美丽的非洲之星要套在一只能够配得上它的、光洁无瑕的手上才能熠熠生辉，而不是被一个伤痕累累、骨节扭曲的怪兽般的手爪掠走。

那之后，蝙蝠侠为了迅速将黑面具送进黑门监狱付出了一次脾破裂的代价，又暗中巡视并加固了一次阿卡姆的防守，然后给戈登留下了一封说明信。他在信中详细说明了针对阿卡姆和其他犯罪团伙的应急处理计划，还给了戈登蝙蝠车上部分武器的授权，就动身去了欧洲。  
他布置好了一切，却一如既往没有细说这样做的缘由，只说自己处理黑面具的时候受了点伤，需要几天的时间疗养——反正戈登也知道这件事，偶尔无伤大雅地撒一次谎，可比从欧洲回来之后再找借口搪塞热心又敏锐的警长简单多了。

之后蝙蝠侠去了英国的斯特拉福镇，在那儿住了几天。

“……如果你愿意的话？”  
“什么？”蝙蝠侠回过神来。“抱歉，我刚刚走神了。”  
布鲁斯不在意地摆摆手，“我是说，如果你喜欢欧洲的话，正巧最近我准备和瑞秋、和阿福一起回英国一趟。我在斯特拉福镇留过学，如果你愿意的话……”

蝙蝠侠用手指摸着西装外套的第二颗纽扣，笑了笑，婉拒道：“或许下次吧。”

“好。”布鲁斯莞尔。“随时。”

蝙蝠侠低头看了眼腕间的表。“抱歉，我得走了。”

“我叫阿福送送你。”

“不必了。”蝙蝠侠用手势制止了布鲁斯。“不用麻烦了，我认得路。”他低低地说。

5.

布鲁斯意味莫名地目送蝙蝠侠的背影朝庄园大门走去，目光闪动。他不动声色地先脱下西装外套检查了一遍，想了想，又掏了一遍口袋。他戴上无线耳机：“阿福。”  
“老爷。”  
“派车去追。”布鲁斯低声道，“詹姆士刚刚把他最新的复查结果和术后注意事项都整理成档案发给我了。手术虽然成功，但他现在还在恢复期，不能劳累。”  
“明白了。”  
“就说是瑞秋派的。”布鲁斯沉吟着说：“他会肯的，只送到街区口的话。”接着又补了一句：“我已经通知理查尽早出门了，应该可以赶上。”  
“老爷。”阿尔弗瑞德默了半晌，叹了口气。一般这种前奏就代表着管家又有话想说了，而且非说不可。布鲁斯在心里大声哀叹，迅速做好了被冷嘲热讽的心理建设。  
“现在已经是晚上十点多了，理查不可能这么晚还一个人在外面’散步’，然后’恰巧’碰见了自己刚搬来不过一周的楼上邻居。”管家的声音听起来有些无奈，“尤其，他的这位邻居曾披着斗篷跟戈登警长合作打击犯罪数十年，而警长与他的联系始终停留在一座半新不旧的蝙蝠灯和某种意义上的单方面伙伴关系。鉴于警长连他的性别都不太确定。”  
“那不是——”布鲁斯哑然失笑。他揉了揉眉心，提醒自己现在不是适合跟自己的特工管家顶嘴的时候。  
“好吧，阿福，他是警惕性比较高，也不太好接近；你又不是头回认识他这个人，用得着说的这么拐弯抹角么？”  
“我只是在提醒您，您面对的对手究竟是谁，以及您现在做的一切有可能面临的问题。”阿尔弗瑞德不为所动，冷静地说：“以及，容我多说一句，老爷，鉴于您以往的态度，我以为您对侵犯个人隐私这种事一向深恶痛绝。”  
“他不是我的对——”布鲁斯辩解到一半就唐突地结束，喉咙里嗡鸣着哼出一个音节，眯起了眼睛。“所以你现在又开始替他说话了？”  
“不，事实上，我很希望您能用跟每天早晨拒绝我准备的牛奶和蔬菜一样的恒心拒绝做出任何蠢事，但我恐怕我今天又要失望了？”  
布鲁斯噎了一噎，干巴巴地回了一句：“你反正也没真的期望过。”

半分钟沉默的对抗后，一如既往的，还是韦恩总裁瞪着眼挫败地投降了。

“好吧好吧——总之，理查会说他今晚也参加了我举办的晚宴，碰巧看到了他。”他无奈地说。“与其费尽心机掩饰，不如正大光明地先认下一层关系，依他的性子反而不容易起疑。这样的解释可以吗？”  
那边静了一静，接着隐约地传来了继续收拾餐盘的声音。布鲁斯微微松了口气。  
他不想自己的管家再继续发表质疑和嘲讽，于是顿了顿，转移话题问道：“瑞秋呢？哈维来接她了吗？”

“……丹特先生已经到了，说知道老爷有安排，他把艾玛小姐先接回去，丹特夫人就拜托老爷您了。”

布鲁斯抿着唇微微一笑，刚要开口，忽然听到有人在喊他。  
“布鲁斯！快过来帮我抱下艾玛！”  
“哈维？”布鲁斯转过身，快步上前，摇着头边笑边小心地接过好友怀里的襁褓，熟练地拍着孩子的背给她拍奶嗝。艾玛在教父怀里像只小猪一样哼哼唧唧地拱，一只手在空中挥舞着，吮着手指冲着她爹乐不可支。  
布鲁斯啼笑皆非地看着如今已经是哥谭检察署署长的哈维·丹特先生一身奶渍，高定西装外套被自家宝贝闺女抓得皱皱巴巴，狼狈又骄傲，眉眼间满是慈父的宠溺。  
哈维边用纸巾擦刚刚艾玛吐的奶边抱怨：“这小妮子……”  
“得了吧你。”布鲁斯撞了他肩膀一拳，从他手里接过手帕给艾玛擦了擦嘴。“瞧我们艾玛多可爱。”  
哈维笑着把女儿接过来。“瑞秋给艾玛喂完奶了，我就把我孩子妈暂时借你一会儿。就一会儿，你可得给我安安全全地送回来。”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯拍了拍他的背。“多谢你。更得多谢瑞秋。”他又逗了逗艾玛：“还有你，蜜糖。”  
哈维笑着骂他一句鬼扯，“省省吧你，就别再乱给你教女改名字，我就谢天谢地了。”  
他没理会布鲁斯嘀咕着“玛莎这个名字也很好听”，只专心哄着女儿，瞅着艾玛要睡着了，忽然转头看了看布鲁斯。  
“布鲁斯，你……呃，你确定么？要这么做？”他顿了顿，“从前那些事……你原谅他了？”  
布鲁斯望着好友小心试探的神情，慢慢收了调笑的轻松神色。他垂下眼帘，莫名地笑了笑。  
“我与他之间，没有什么原谅不原谅。”他说，“只是我们都没有选对爱的方式罢了。”  
哈维默不作声，神色复杂地凝视着他。  
“从前是我错了，他也错了，因为我们都在害怕，可是那是不对的。”布鲁斯喃喃着。“可是谁不是在怕与爱中生活？怕与爱，那就是生活本身，不是吗？”他注视着自己关切而担忧的好友，眼神沉静。“自从我的父母离世，多年来我的生活里只有苦楚、悲泣，以及灰烬的气息。我不再相信奇迹，甚至不再相信自己。直到上天把他送到我身边。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气。  
“这么多年我终于摸透他了，也终于想明白了。”他语气忽然有些恨恨的，从鼻腔里哼了一声，声音有些哑：“蝙蝠坚毅的外表下住着一个求救的孩子，他从未让那个孩子出声，但不代表他不需要救助，他强大冷酷坚硬刻薄，他坚硬带刺的外壳驱散了那些想帮他的人，我必须足够强大，足够坚定，才能强行靠近他身边，强行揽住他，将他脱离自己的泥沼。”  
布鲁斯磨了磨牙，婆娑的树影愈发衬得他双眼熠熠发亮，像是想咬谁一口的模样。  
哈维顿时乐了，笑眯眯地被恼火的韦恩先生狠狠瞪了一眼，把怀中打着小呼噜的艾玛又往肩上举了举。  
布鲁斯本想用力揍他一下，又怕吵醒小家伙，只能用眼神威胁他收敛点。哈维视若无睹，咧着嘴无声地笑他，笑得布鲁斯又翻了个白眼。

所谓交友不慎。

“那你眼下准备怎么办？”哈维小声问。“我自然不如你了解他得多……”他促狭地冲布鲁斯挤了挤眼，又正色道：  
“那你们的关系呢？你知道，他的那些习惯，单方面保护啦，孤身一人啦，之类的。你也不在意了吗？”  
布鲁斯微收下巴，把手揣进裤兜里，用鞋尖拨拉着石板缝里冒出来的一棵小草，摇了摇头。  
“我从前总以为，是他在保护我，其实不是这样的。从他第一次冲进火海、把我裹在披风里救出来的时候我就该意识到，那个带着一身伤、踉踉跄跄却强装无事的人，就是上帝要我守护、要我拯救的那个人。曾经我做出了一次错误的选择，从此永远失去了我的双亲。如今上帝仁慈地又给了我一次机会，那就是把他送到了我的生命里。可惜的是，我总是过迟地意识到奇迹曾经就在我身边。”他说，笑得有些苦涩又有些甜。  
布鲁斯轻托住身旁一株摇曳盛放的白山茶，小心翼翼地沿着花茎摘下来，又从口袋里摸出一枚蓝色的蝙蝠状胸针，把花朵别在了胸口。  
“但幸运的是，他回来了，我也明白了，一切为时未晚。”  
他抿起唇角，用力按了按胸前的山茶花，看向天边云雾叆叇中逐渐显影的月亮。

“所以，我要把我的奇迹找回来。”


	2. The Batman perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batman perspective

（蝙蝠侠视角）

蝙蝠侠不知道自己是怎么逃离了那座地下迷宫——当疼痛成为一种常态，对他来说那不过退居成了另一种形式的提醒：通过反复刺激神经来告诉他，这具躯壳的时间沙漏里还给他剩下了多少苟延残喘的余温。  
伤口与疤痕早已成为一种习性，他更习于与它们共处，而逐渐遗忘了被疤痕遮蔽前完好的自己是什么模样。前半生是低饱和度的灰，像一口被挖空了矿脉的深井，像没人会记起的隔世。  
蝙蝠侠抿紧唇角，齿关用力咬合。他低下头，屈膝向前挪了挪，额头抵住墙面，一只手伸到背后，握住深没入后肩的那柄苦无。  
几乎没费什么力气——蝙蝠侠在短暂的脱力里头晕眼花地瘫靠在狭小的墙角盲区里，看着滴落的血迹完美地被垂落的披风无声吸收掉。他闭着眼喘息了一会儿，昏昏沉沉地摸上几乎空了的腰带一侧，此刻神经正忙于用机械的疲惫感吞掉从后背和肩胛处袭来的多余的痛楚，但他依旧被什么咯痛了手指。或许说痛并不准确——只是入手的知觉过于温软，将他硬生生地从逐渐机械的麻木里拽了出来。  
带棱角的硬质檀木，包裹在丝绒般的锦缎之下，是他早已烂熟于心的触感。血污模糊了他的视野。磨破的关节处血迹殷然，顺着指缝流下来，蹭在锦缎上又被一点点吮净。  
四下里静寂得令人心慌。  
蝙蝠侠握着腰带的手颤了颤。  
那一刻他忽然被久违的疼痛狠狠击中，遍体鳞伤地伏在自己的血泊里无声呛咳，不能自已地心生悲戚。

布鲁斯。

蝙蝠侠死死咬住手套，拼命把喉间滚动的悲鸣咽下去，知道自己不能死在这里——法庭会顺藤摸瓜，找到布鲁斯。没有了他的保护，那家伙……  
蝙蝠侠觉得眼眶干涩得厉害。他收拢掌心，举起来一些，把干枯失色的嘴唇凑了过去。不知道这算不算他又被他鲁莽而无害的爱人救了一次——他想。或者只是因为他不可言喻的私心而已，才会鬼使神差地把布鲁斯给的这个明明无甚大用的东西带在身边。

蝙蝠侠半跪在地上，用蝙蝠镖割断了一截披风绑在伤口上止血，然后凭着所剩无几的蝙蝠镖和某种难以名状的恐惧与徒生的狠厉，逃出了这座地狱般森然的迷宫。

也许是那些路程实在太熟悉了，就算闭着眼睛也不会出错。然而蝙蝠侠眼望着那个方向，知道自己不能再承受更多了。下一次摔倒在地，他甚至没有把握自己能不能再爬起来，更何况布鲁斯何其敏锐，即使这场大雨能帮他掩盖一些，但他没把握能瞒住布鲁斯多久——后者在某些境况下的敏锐，比起身经百战的蝙蝠侠来说，简直有过之无不及。  
他不能浪费了这最后一次机会。蝙蝠侠默默地想。  
战术手套浸了泥水，把由于失血过多而发白的手指泡的起皱，戴与不戴都没什么分别，但这能很好地阻挡住他身上的血腥气。除此之外，或许他可以再用上什么办法让布鲁斯站的远一点。  
蝙蝠侠习惯性地去掏腰带。今夜的雨特别冷，浸透到骨子里的冷像刀般刮过尖锐的断骨。蝙蝠侠扶着路灯，打了个冷战，捏住最后一枚蝙蝠镖，把用防水袋套住的小盒子揣在心口。

没什么能做的了。他抬起脸，望向巷口的方向，心里有些甜而悲苦的渴望。他一动不动地安静站着。

站着，然后，等。


End file.
